A Twisted Tale
by Axel-Dieng-Wolf
Summary: Rayne and Sera, are twins living in a city separate from normal society and their lives are turned inside out one night when darkness falls. This story is original for the most part and as such will have characters that you may not notice.
1. Fated Heights

_FATED HEIGHTS_

Chapter. 1

Rayne yawned softly stretching as he looked over the vast skyline of the Fated Heights, a vast city built for free-running or parkour enthusiasts. The design was built in ways to minimize the danger that could be put onto the runners themselves; such changes have included the creation of a specialized polymer rubber which will react differently depending on how much force is exerted upon the area. This rubber was created in way that would let one walk or run along the surface as if it was pavement but in the case such force like a fall or accident that a runner may incur, the rubber will become like a foamy goo that will absorb the entirety of the impact protecting the person from further harm.

As the sun fell below the horizon the light would bounce off the navy rubber that comprised the city bathing the small metropolis in a haunting purple hue as dusk came to the city. Rayne had just turned 17 a few months ago along with his twin sister, His dark blue draped down to his shoulder blades while it was feathered along his bangs. He typically wore a blazer over a pale blue muscle shirt along with navy blue jeans and matching running shoes. His piercing red eyes watched just as the sun disappeared from the sky and a chorus of euphoria rang out amongst the denizens of the city.

_IT WAS TIME FOR WAR..._

Rayne's lips split into a grin as he slipped from the side of the roof using his gloved palm and the heels of his feet to manage his skidding down the roof before leaning forward and bending his knees tight. He launched himself from the building soaring briefly over a lower rooftop before he caught another rooftop with both hands and used the continued momentum to launch himself over the edge to land on the roof running towards the edge.

The Runner War was Fated Height's version of gang wars, though far less dangerous, people would gather teams of other runners and compete over territory within the city in Runner Wars. These wars were battles set up between the members of the groups where they would use rubber weapons to knock down the opposing group to street level and once the last member hit the bottom that team had lost. Though there was no other benefit from these battles other than something to do, it gave kids and runners something to keep them busy rather than being delinquents.

Rayne and his sister are the twin leaders of The Hydra group a runner group that had been started by a pair of twin runners like themselves and they had handed down the mantle. Now they still held the best record and at least one quarter of the city. The two founders still kept watch over the group but didn't compete anymore since they got tired of the battles and wanted to relax.

As Rayne hit the other side of the building he leaned over and sprung off it with his arms and as he flipped high up into the air he could see The Hydra's spot just a few blocks down. His eyes fell down to earth once his glide had ended and bent his knees tilting himself in the air so that just as he came down he could grasp the wall with a mighty screech of rubber as smoke curled from his palm. Without missing a beat he pushed hard off the wall with one leg aiming at the building on the other side of the alley way he had fallen to and as he met the other wall he pushed off again, repeating this maneuver he quickly cut through the city blocks to get the spot.

Azure, The male twin of the founders had always said they chose the clock tower for its view and huge range of vision of the whole city, Karra, his sister however disagreed, she always said it was chosen so that The Hydra always had time on its side. The thought of the bickering twins always brought a smile to Rayne's lips as he swung a corner on the huge tower and used the momentum to fling himself just over a flag pole that protruded from the side of the building, the hang time ended quickly as he expected and he fell straight down onto the flag pole holding onto it tightly as the rubber polymer did it's magic cushioning his descent before rapidly returning to its previous shape while throwing Rayne high up to the clock face and through the single broken pane of glass just big enough for people to get through it.

Just as he entered the club house did a strong foot find its way directly into his face. Rayne caught himself just before falling back out the hole and growled at the young woman who had nearly sent him plummeting. "What the hell is wrong with you Kyra?!"

"You were ogling Karra again last time she was here weren't you?!" she accused with a pointy finger.

"That was nearly two months ago..." he said dumbfounded looking at the girl who was just younger than he himself. Kyra had wood brown hair typically held low in a tail while a strand of loose hair curved from her bangs to her ear, She was the second in command of The Hydra after Rayne and his sister. Her attire was typically bold and self-confidant wearing a low-cut top with a thick black jacket hung from her shoulders with jeans from the waist down. The only thing about her that truly annoyed Rayne, was the fact that she was an inch and a half taller than him, so with a wide grin on his face he continued "Very impressive memory if I do say so myself."

"JERK!" Kyra yelled as she pulled her rubber whip from around her waist and tightened it around her fist before lunging forward with a brutal right hook. However the blow was quickly ended as a pale bandaged fist caught her wrist stopping her. Rayne and Kyra both turned to see an extremely pale young man with a lax stance and a bored expression on his face as he let go of Kyra's wrist letting her growl and turn away from Rayne in disgust. "You're horrible Rayne..."

Rayne watched her quietly wondering if had pushed too hard for the joke whenever he looked over at his would-be-savior, Amarant. The youth was a mystery and he'd been part of the Hydra before even Rayne and his sister, his skin was extremely pale nearly blue or white with sky blue runic tattoos going down his arms along with bandages that seemed to cover both his arms and chests at all times. More often than not his cool blue eyes were hidden under his mass of crimson dreadlocks which grew down along the contour of his jaw and chin forming a crimson goatee and beard. Though a little beat up, Amarant's cargo jeans and boots were all he needed during a battle. "Thanks Amarant that could have ended badly."

"Could have?" The wise pale youth asked him with a raised eyebrow. The accusation stung a little bit as he quietly went over gently hugging Kyra shushing softly as she halfheartedly tried to push him away from her. He held strong till she calmed down and she shook her head before hugging him.

"You're only a guy what more could I expect from you?" Kyra said smiling lightly. Though the smile was there and genuine, Rayne felt there was something deeper to it than just that. Before he could ask everyone heard a heavy clunking of metal and sighed just as Steiner came in through the entryway glaring at Rayne.

"Did you make her cry?" The young man was the youngest in the group at 16 but he was tall, and that angered Rayne. Steiner had been raised as a wrestler before he had come to Fated Heights and shortly after meeting Kyra he had pledged himself in service to her as her knight, thinking it was nothing but a joke she accepted. And she had regretted that decision ever since. Steiner was tall and strong yes but rather short sighted, He wore his black hair in a close crop slightly styled back while a black muscle shirt adorned his chest and the same black jeans hung off his hips. The most distinguishing thing about him however was the large rusted round shield he carried on his back EVERYWHERE he went. Granted it was nice in a battle but come on, to bed? The group really questioned his sanity to lug around a rusted shield but his excuse was the same every time. 'What if we need it and don't have it?'

"Steiner shut up you're being a jerk too." Kyra said shaking her head, and Steiner then fell to her feet bawling and bowing spouting non-sense about becoming a better guardian and protector so she wouldn't ever cry again.

"Quit your crying and man up Steiner!"

The voice rang out through the room and Rayne grinned as the sound of thudding heels came down the stairs and as they came to rest on the floor, everyone fell quiet for the co-commander of The Hydra and Rayne's less relaxed sister, Sera. She was a stark contrast to her twin with long flowing crimson hair which seemed to flare out at the small of her back while her eyes resemble the piercing ice blue of the northern expanses. Though she is a complete palette swap of Rayne as far as color her style is the same, with a crimson blazer and wife-beater then blood red jeans and runner shoes. Her frozen gaze fell upon Steiner as he stood at attention with a pitiful look on his face as well as tear streaks down his cheeks then they went to Rayne's complacent grin before she threw an empty glass bottle of soda at him in annoyance which he just barely managed to avoid by falling flat on his arse. "God Rayne quit starting trouble."

"But with you holding up order, someone has to cause a little chaos," he said with a wide smile while his sister shook her head. "After all, all work and no play make for a really boring existence."

"Shut up fool." Sera said as her gaze fell onto the remaining members of The Hydra, Kyra and Amarant were quietly going over a few of the maps of the city keeping track of their territory while Steiner sat in a corner trying in vain to polish his shield and get the 30-million some odd layers of rust off it. A small smile cut across Sera's face as she watched the family she lead in harmony, albeit temporarily.

That peace was interrupted as a ringing filled the room from the lone computer sitting in the corner, with an exasperated sigh, Amarant rose from his place and went to the machine hitting the keyboard with a few keystrokes while his eyes scanned the screen. As he read a rare smile came to life upon his lips and his eyes seemed to shine as he looked back up at the group. "Behemoth just issued a challenge to us."

"Alright! Time to get back our turf!" Steiner yelled happily punching his palm cracking his knuckles, and the sentiment was shown throughout the room as Kyra matched Amarant's grin, and Rayne and Sera's eyes met and they both nodded in agreement. The Hydra wouldn't lose twice. Behemoth was another high ranking group that had controlled just over the same amount of territory that their own group had and they came out of nowhere snatching territory left and right, Behemoth had challenged them and had taken part of their turf before, but that wouldn't happen again.

"Everyone battle prep now!" Sera ordered as the entire group was already getting their stuff together, Kyra was sorting out a strategy for the area that had been designated as the battle area while Amarant tightened all of his bandages and re-wrapped some areas before confirming the battle on his cellphone. Steiner had gone to the weapon rack he had fashioned and traded his rusted shield for a regulation hard rubber one and throwing Sera and Rayne their matching swords while Kyra already had her whip hooked on her belt. Though they all had skill in their own right when Rayne and Sera were fighting together no one could beat the Twin Fangs of Hydra, and that's how Behemoth had beaten them before by separating them.

"Alright after analyzing what happened before with the last battle we can't afford to split up and get picked off so this is the plan," Kyra stated as she put down the map in the center of the group before looking up at Rayne and Sera. "The Twin Fangs strike together as they should, Steiner and Amarant, stay to me, I have the longest range and will need two guards for the front and back, and most importantly we keep them split apart, if they converge on any of us we call for help, no stupid heroes, right so any objections?"

"Nah that's the plan," Rayne and Sera said together while Steiner bowed his head and Amarant nodded in response. The group finished and headed out jumping into the night sky soaring on the cool air currents. The group had gone their separate ways to travel their way upon landing but Sera and Rayne stuck together bounding off buildings and between alleyways together weaving together like crimson and cerulean stars as they streaked through the night as they had always been.

Rayne and Sera had been recruited to The Hydra soon after coming to the city, Azure and Karra were about to help them as a small time gang tried to mug them but just as they dropped to street level they blinked in amazement staring at the two 12-year olds standing back to back holding a stick and the other with a broken pole panting while the gang lay around them at their feet beaten down. Though it wasn't apparent from the distance, the two twins had been scared and crying the entire time only fighting to protect the other and once they saw Azure and Karra they both yelled at exactly the same time while firmly taking their stance again. "Don't you dare touch him/her!"

That single show of resolve brought them into the care of Hydra as well as Azure and Karra and as a claim to return their kindness they vowed to succeed them in Hydra and the rest from there was history.

As the two stopped atop a water tower on the edge of the battlefield that had a wide area of rooftops in the center while a large neon sign shined to the other side of the arena. Rayne looked around at the mass of runners appearing around the perimeter taking up watching positions from the surrounding rooftops, over hangs or fire escapes. He grinned lightly while leaning back against his sister. "Heh… looks like we better put on a great show tonight eh?"

"Get off me dumby," she said shaking her head with a light smile as she nudged him back to a standing positions while taking out the rubber blade from its place on her hip and Rayne followed the motion retrieving the blade that rested along his back standing firmly at her side while they saw the five man team of Behemoth stand atop the sign opposite them as their own team appeared to stand alongside them, Kyra, whip in hand, and Amarant, fists at the ready, were at Rayne's side while Steiner took up a boastful stance beside Sera.

"Heh look how far those kids have come eh Karra?"

"Yeah Rayne has come up pretty well, and your student Sera hehe."

Azure and Karra sat on a fire escape looking out over their prodigies with proud smiles on their faces, though they had a rocky road since the two had found them, The Elder Hydras were proud of them. Azure wore a long sleeved white jacket open to show off his muscled chest and stomach and gray jeans while his platinum blonde hair was worn in a thick mess going every possible direction it could accenting his bright green eyes. Karra with the more lavish figure, wore a black tube top showing off her midriff and cleavage while a short black jacket covered her shoulders and arms, her finger tips and lips were darkened by a special paint meant to act as skin paint and nail polish, her hips and legs were hugged by black jeans ending in black boots, her own eyes a smothering amber.

The two founders watched out over the battle area proudly while the signal commenced and a bright red flare arced over the buildings coating everything in a crimson glow. Rayne and Sera bolted forward as the shot was fired leaving their team a bit shocked at the sudden commencement, the red and blue streaks wove through the buildings using each other for momentum, grips, and brakes. Behemoth moved just as fast having two members flank around to intercept Kyra Steiner and Amarant, however Kyra's strategy proved effective as both members took a shield bash and right hook to their jaws before getting out of the way of Kyra's whip as it coiled around them both slamming them together effectively knocking them out before they fell into the rubber-turned-foam below.

Two green flares were sent up over the field once they hit street level signifying that two people from Behemoth had been taken down. Rayne and Sera grinned at each other and nodded as Sera reached out and caught a pole briefly with just enough time to spin her body at Rayne who caught her arm with his own and the conflicting momentum caused the two to twirl in a flash of red and blue. At the apex of the twister they both let go dropping onto opposing catwalks. Rayne smiled and gave his sister a thumbs-up as she nodded and they both looked down at the street seeing the two defeated combatants as two more shots of green went off. Most of Behemoth's attacks were made in flanking pincer patterns which could hardly ever be countered; however the Twin Fangs specialized in dual style maneuvers.

The remaining member quietly looked around, four flares have gone up and he was the last remaining member. This was supposed to be his initiation into Behemoth and he could guess that it wasn't going to end well for him, no one could conquer the Twin Fangs. With the end of that thought he heard a sound and turned around in time to have a blade to his face with a flaming red warrior, her eyes a piercing blue. "Game..."

"...Over" came a second voice behind him as the weight of a second blade rested on his other shoulder. The youth sighed holding up his hands in defeat as a bright green light illuminated the twins victory.

The two smiled as they laid together on one of their reclaimed rooftops. After the battle Kyra, Amarant and Steiner went back to the hideout while Rayne and Sera decided to stay out longer. The lose of the area had been a big blow to them before and they harbored an unspoken love for the area, it was where Azure and Karra had found them so long ago and now it was the only place they could really feel at home in. Sera smiled and laid her head on her brother's chest, he smiled lightly and stroked her hair gently, though anyone else who saw them would never have guessed it the two loved each other more than anything else and Hydra was a close second.

"Well well who would ever thought the invincible Ares was so cute and cuddly." The voice rang above the twins making them jump apart before looking at their guest. Azure stood over them laughing as the got up brushing dirt of their clothes.

"Haha very funny and besides I told you not to call me that its so unladylike." Sera said glaring at him through her blush, Azure had started calling her Ares as a reversal of her name once she showed proficiency with a sword. The nickname quickly spread and the thrashing along with it. Rayne smiled and leaned away against one of the roof edges watching the two.

"Mmm hey Little Blue~" a soft voice trailed from behind Rayne as black clad arms wrapped around his shoulders. The sudden voice caused him to jump and he would've fallen off if it weren't for Karra holding him up as she stood on the fire escape. She giggled and leaned over the edge next to him smiling. "Still not used to women Blue?"

"Pssht I'm a chick magnet of course I'm used to the-ahh!" Rayne had been blushing and trying to make up for the teasing that Karra had been doing when a shoe came out of left field smacking him in the face. "OWW! Sera the heck?!"

"Quit acting like a pig around our elders, have some dignity." Sera said shaking her head then proceeding to apologize to Azure. He played off like nothing happened as Rayne glared at his sister, Karra hadn't expected Sera's reaction and lightly hugged him stroking his feathery hair to calm him down. Even though he and everyone else knew it he wouldn't admit to his crush on Karra and like wise was true of Sera.

The four talked for a while longer relaxing in the cool night air talking about rumors coming up in the city about living shadows eating people only leaving behind bloody stains. Rumors were always just rumors and thus no one really cared about them. Rayne blinked lazily and yawned rubbing his eyes making Karra laugh quietly. "You ready for a nap Blue?"

"Nah just late." he said standing up and stretching lightly as Sera seemed dazed as well. Though the silence was pierced with a resounding scream which echoed throughout the city making both Rayne and Sera bolt awake. Azure and Karra stood up and looked in the direction of the sound. "Isn't that towards the lower east side?"

"We're gonna go check it out you both stay here and wait." Azure said just as Karra had already slipped into the dark alleys and Azure took the roof tops. Rayne waited for a few minutes before looking at Sera and nodding. The two leapt from the roof sliding down it before bounding between buildings speeding on worried. If something happened to either of them they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves.

Once they reached the area they moved along the rooftops looking around. The power wasn't on and the lack of streetlights made it look creepier than it should have. Sera looked at Rayne confused and he shrugged walking over and touching her shoulder staying close to her. They dropped down to street level and quietly moved through the alleys trying to find someone. Rayne quietly picked up a few metal rods laying on the ground and handed one to his sister, if anything happened they needed a way to defend themselves.

After a half hour of searching Rayne was getting irritated and kicked a can down into a darker alley. Sighing he turned back to his sister and shrugged, he thought that if Azure and Karra had solved the problem they would've found and told them after all, they could find anyone in this city. A light tap on his foot caught his attention, he looked down and saw a can rocking lightly against his foot... the same can he had just kicked...

"Sera, on guard..." he took stance and slowly moved down the alley raising the metal pole in a defensive position. He rounded the corner holding the pole up in a guard, however nothing was there just shadows. Rayne lowered his guard and shrugged at Sera but as he did he saw movement and swung the pole feeling it make contact he watched as a black blob bounced off and against the wall before shaking it's head and looking up at him with huge yellow eyes that almost seemed to consume the darkness in which it was surrounded but the blob was unharmed, then the alley began to move coming alive as it writhed and twisted and dozens of yellow eyes came open and concentrated all on him.

"Sera run!" Rayne turned on his heal and bolted grabbing her arm as they turned a corner. The shadows had already been following fast as they went down another alley. The sounds of their scratching claws was deafening as it sounded like they were closing in but as they turned another corner Rayne froze seeing Azure being carried away by a group of the black creatures, though he was frozen Sera bolted after the group. As Rayne tried to follow her he found he couldn't move he looked down and saw a pool of blackish purple shadows and he was already ankle deep. He struggled grabbing his legs and trying to pull them free but to no avail, becoming desperate he cried out to his sister. "Sera!"

"Rayne? Rayne!" she turned to look at him stopping and without a moment of hesitation rushing to his side grabbing his arm she tried to pull him out and as they pulled again a bright shaft of light appeared between their hands. The swarming shadows instantly backed away from the fierce light but the pool of blackness dragged him deeper with each second.

Sera began to panic and pulled as hard as she could while Rayne tugged with her trying to pull himself out but just as he seemed to slip out of the blackness tendrils shot up and wrapped around him pulling him down with enough force for the shaft of light between them to break clean in two. Rayne's half seemed to fade and sink into his hands as all but his face had sunk into shadows. Sera's half pulsed brightly enveloping Sera in light which slowly lifted her from the ground.

Sera reached down floating just over him stretching her arm out desperately and with one last bout of strength Rayne managed to tear his arm from the darkness and reached up to grab his sisters hand. However it was second too late, the light around Sera became blinding before it rocketed up into the sky while the suffocating shadows tore Rayne from the world of the light, but with one last defiant cry they reached each other and their hearts echoed as one...

"SERA!"

"RAYNE!"

_Continued in Chapter. 2_

_Darkest Depths -Rayne_


	2. Darkest Depths

_Darkest Depths_

Chapter. 2

"**Well isn't this just specTACULAR!"**

"A brand new toy to mess around with!"

"_Time for this little blue jay to get flying!"_

Rayne bolted upright holding his head as mysterious piercing voices echoed around in his head. He ran his fingers back through his blue hair as the sound of lapping waves found its way to his ringing ears. As he looked around he saw he was laying a vast beach of dark sand with black gnarled roots growing from the ground and spreading out across the ground as they disappeared into the black sea that laid beside him as the bright moon sat on the horizon. As he slowly stood up he felt the world shifting and grabbed onto a tree root to keep from falling before he felt his stomach continue it's path making him retch emptying what was left in his stomach. "Oh god that did NOT taste better coming back up, ugh..."

"So the blue boy has finally woken up eh?" the voice came from behind him making him turn but as his blurry vision came into line a bright ball of flame zoomed at him. In a bout of reaction he brought his arms up in front of his face in defense closing his eyes, but in a burst of light he felt a flurry of warm embers lick along his arms and cheeks. As he opened his eyes he saw a blade in his hand easily 4 feet from pommel tip, at least he thought it was a blade, The handle was made of licking crimson flames framed around his hand as they flared up around it before being consumed into the black hilt before a metal shaft ran up to a shape that reminded him of the teeth of a key but cut with two crowns into them. "So I WAS right, you are one of the chosen of the Keyblade."

"Huh?..." Rayne said intelligently as he tried to take in the information as he didn't know what it meant. Keyblade... this man... Rayne looked up at him as he sat next to a fire eating a cooked leg of pork chomping at it like someone you'd expect to see in the wild. What was strangest was his attire, the man was dressed as freaking clown and an evil one at that, his make up was strewn across his face with a yellow star on one eye, a flame around the other while his lips were stained with a wide purple ear to ear grin. His blonde hair was pulled back in a low pony-tail while his attire was comprised of a puffy patchwork, polka dot, frilly suit complete with red green and yellow curled shoes and purple painted nails.

"rather droll are you not? Well you see that key-like sword you are carrying is called the Keyblade, very few are ever chosen to wield it and those that are are said to find wonders and adventures beyond anyone's wildest dreams." The man said progressively becoming more eccentric as his hands seem to move over each other like an insects jaws rather than limbs. "Oh what a power that would be, ow you might even be able to reunite with your girl, Sera was it?"

"What the heck jerk?! Shes my sister!" Rayne snapped at the clown which made him jump... and stay in mid-air. Rayne stared at him while the clown watched him in turn, then Rayne quietly swung the blade back and forth under him, then over, then back under, then left and right, then back under. He blinked before looking back up at the clown then under him again. "...How?..."

"Magic ma'boy! Don't you know any?" The clown said before standing back up on the firm ground. The transition fascinated Rayne and he remembered the same thing happening with his sword, or Keyblade or whatever it was called. "Do you want to learn to wield the magical energies?"

"That would be awesome!" Rayne said as he looked over the blade but in the briefest of moments his reflection on the crimson flames showed his sister before changing back with the next ray of light, the sudden flashing transition brought him back to his senses. His grip tightened on the blade as a heat grew in the depths of his stomach while his blood red eyes locked with the clowns. "Stop leading me around, how do I find my sister, who are you, and where are we anyway!"

"Well so much for being pleasant," The clown said quietly, though it sounded like it was meant to be under his breath he failed at it. He seemed to pace for a few seconds thinking about whether or not he wanted to answer Rayne's questions. The treatment had started to stoke Rayne's anger, as it was happening the flames of the blade seemed to slowly pulsate with a low soft red which the clown noticed though Rayne didn't. "Okay, my name is Kefka Palazzo at your service young sir, adviser to kingdoms and grand magister, as for where we are, this is the Realm of Darkness, quite dreary isn't it?"

"The Realm of Darkness?... Shouldn't there be monsters or something? And why are you here?" Rayne glanced around grasping the handle of his weapon a little tighter expecting one of the black creatures from earlier to leap at him from the shadows but none did come as he glanced back at Kefka a little apprehensive and curious as to why the mage and adviser would be in such a place.

"Oh, I was trapped here protecting an apprentice who was a little in over his head, but I don't hold it against him, youngsters what can you do with curious minds but guide them, am I right?" Kefka paraded on talking about his old student as he floated around Rayne while he spoke. He seemed to pass around him while sitting and as he stopped in front of Rayne he was sitting cross legged and upside down. "I'll tell you what as a sign of faith I'll show you how to get out of here and find your sister, What do you say?"

"Really you can show me the way to my sister?" Rayne asked happily stepping closer to the clown. The elation made Kefka grin and rotate to a standing position before he nodded and held out his hand to Rayne as a sign of good sport.

"On my word as the greatest magister," Kefka said as Rayne shook his hand before bowing deeply touching his nose against the ground before standing straight and grinning. He then looked over Rayne before pulling out a tape measure from within his clothes before taking Rayne's body measurements as if for a suit even measuring the Keyblade. The blue-haired boy blinked watching him as he finished before polishing his blazer and nodded grinning. "Oh right the magic, sorry wanted to make sure you looked good on arrival, now then just hold the handle tight and focus on your sister then poof!"

"That's really all?" Rayne asked the clown seriously considering whether or not this clown was off his rocker.

"Yep that's all, The Keyblade is a mystical object that's power amplifies the holders own desires. Soooooo in theory it should work." The clown explained before giving Rayne a bright smile before poofing away in a giant cloud of smoke. "Good luck kid."

With the sudden disappearance of his would be tutor he quietly poked his blade through the cloud of smoke curious if he was in it but surely enough Kefka was gone. "Well that was... Strange sounds like the right word."

"Okay concentrate on Sera and the key will do the rest..." Rayne said quietly to himself before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. With the breath he steeled himself before clenching tightly on the handle of the blade. His mind raced with images and memories of Sera ranging from their combined victory over Behemoth to when they stood back to back defending each other from the gang to back before they even came to the city when they used to build sand castles on the beach. With the last memory a single tear fell down to touch the flaming hilt of the blade making it burst alive in flames as they engulfed Rayne before carrying him out of the Realm of Darkness and back into the worlds of light. His flaming star streaking through the darkness as dark blue flames claimed the tail of the comet.

"Hm did I say Magister or Mad Jester? Eh no problem he'll find out soon enough!" Kefka mused allowed as he walked along the edge of the beach. He continued talking out loud while two single silhouettes joined his though stationary and silent in soul.

"_Why use the games when it would be easier just to corrupt him now?"_

"**God these games are boring we should just destroy everything!"**

"_NO! We must keep with the plan..."_

"Yes we must continue the charade, all the easier to use once we need him."

"**Whatever just make sure it works or I'm gonna tear you APART!"**

"Now now gentlemen, no need for violence just EcStAtIc DeStRuCtIoN!"

"_Agreed"_

"**Agreed..."**

Kefka giggled madly to himself before letting out a loud evil laugh as the black shadow and the white shade disappeared through out the realms to a single room to begin the chaos...

_Continued in Chapter. 3_

_Traverse Town -Sera_


End file.
